charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Powers
A *'Acid Secretion'- The ability to generate corrosive acid. *'Adjusting'- The ability to resist and fight through molecular powers. *'Advanced Electrokinesis'- The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of pure electricity. *'Advanced Fire Throwing'- The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire. *'Advanced Telekinesis'- An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy. *'Aerokinesis'- The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind. *'Age Shifting'- The ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process; to become young. *'Agility'- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile. *'Apportation'- The ability to teleport objects or people through space. *'Ash Teleportation'- The ability to teleport across short or long distances through ashes. *'Astral Premonition'- The ability to astral project into your premonition. * Astral Projection- The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. *'Atmokinesis'- The ability to control and manipulate all ''various aspects of the weather at will. *'Audible Inundation'- The power to overwhelm someone's mind with voices. *'Augmentation'- The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities. *'Aura Choking'- The ability to strangle someone through their own aura. *'Aura Manipulation'- The ability to manipulate auras. B *'Banishing'- The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning. *'Beaming'- A form of teleportation used by Cupids. *'Black Orbing'- A form of teleportation used by Darklighters. *'Blinking'- A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes. *'Blood Boiling'- The ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point. *'Body Insertion'- The ability to physically transfer a person into someone else's heart and mind. *'Bursting Balls'- The ability to conjure a metallic sphere that combusts upon impact. C *'Calling'- The ability to ''call or summon inanimate objects into one's hand at will. *'Camouflage'- The ability to magically change one's physical appearance to match their surroundings. *'Catoptromancy'- The ability to see distant people or places through mirrors. *'Chronokinesis'- The ability to control and manipulate time in all directions. *'Clairaudience'- The ability to hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying inside one’s mind. *'Clinging'- The ability to cling to solid surfaces. *'Cloaking'- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected. *'Cloning'- The ability to duplicate oneself. *'Combustive Orbing'- The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion. *'Conjuration'- The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *'Conjuring the Elements'- The ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind, water, and even lightning. *'Corporealization'- The ability to change from spirit form to a solid physical form. *'Crushing'- The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it. *'Cryokinesis'- The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold. *'Cursing'- The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects. D *'Dark Binding'- Evil ritual performed by dark priestesses to binds two people as husband and wife. *'Dark Wisping'- A form of teleportation used by the Angel of Death. *'Deflection'- The ability to deflect the active powers of others. *'Deviation'- The ability to return attacks back to where they came. *'Discord'- The ability to create conflict between people. *'Divination'- The practice of predicting the future. *'Dream Leaping'- The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them. E *'Ectoplasmic Webbing'- The ability to fire strings of ectoplasm. *'Elasticity'- The ability to stretch a part of your body like a rubber band. *'Electrokinesis'- The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. *'Empathy'- The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them, as well as to copy other's powers. *'Enchantment'- The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or an individual. *'Energetic Fading'- An energy based type of teleportation power. *'Energy Balls'- The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. *'Energy Beam'- The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy. *'Energy Blast'- The ability to shoot a powerful wave of kinetic energy, a wave of pure energy. *'Energy Bolts'- The ability to throw bolts of energy similar to Light Darts and Laser Bolts. *'Energy Magic'- The ability to project energy and shape and manipulate it in various forms as desired. *'Energy Projection'- The ability to control and be able to project all forms of energy. *'Energy Sparks'- The ability to shoot short beams of red energy sparks. *'Energy Waves'- The ability to send enormous destructive waves of energy. *'Enhanced Intuition'- The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychic powers such as Precognition. *'Enhanced Senses'- The ability to have extremely advanced senses. F *'Fading'- An energy-based form of teleportation. *'Fear Amplification'- The ability to amplify another being's fear. *'Fear Projection'- A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification. *'Fireballs'- The ability to generate balls of fire. *'Fire Breathing'- The ability to emit fire from one's mouth. *'Fire Throwing'- The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands. *'Flaming'- A fire-based form of teleportation, mostly used by upper-level demons. *'Flight'- An advanced form of Levitation. It allows the user to fly high and control the direction they go to. *'Floating'- The ability to rise a few centimeters/inches off the ground and float around. *'Force Blasts'- The ability to generate blasts of force that send the target flying through the air. *'Force Fields'- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. G *'Genesis'- The ability to create lesser beings from your own body. *'Geokinesis'- The ability to control earth and earth-based materials. *'Glamouring'- The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user. *'Glistening'- A form of teleportation which when used, leaves a glistening contour of the body. *'Glisten-Fading'- A form of teleportation, which is a combination of Glistening and Fading. H *'Healing'- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died. *'High Resistance'- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. *'Holograms'- The ability to create holographic images. *'Hope Reading'- The ability to read someone's hopes. *'Hovering'- The ability to rise up into the air and hover in one place, with or without the use of orbs. *'Hydrokinesis'- The ability to create and manipulate water. *'Hyper Speed'- The ability to move extremely fast. *'Hypnosis'- The ability to put someone in a submissive trance. I *'Illusions'- The power to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings. *'Immortality'- The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. *'Immunity'- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. *'Incineration'- The ability to kill someone by setting him on fire. *'Intangibility'- The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. *'Invincibility'- Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm. *'Invisibility'- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. *'Inspire Creativity'- The ability to create and direct creativity with one's presence. K *'Kiss of Death'- A Siren's variation of Touch of Death. She kisses the men burning them up from the inside. *'Knowledge Absorption'- The ability to psychically absorb knowledge from other people. L *'Laser Bolts'- The ability to generate darts of electromagnetic radiation that can burn the target upon contact. *'Levitation'- The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. *'Life Draining'- The ability to drain the life force out of someone. *'Light Darts'- The ability to generate tiny, small darts of energy that burn the target upon contact. *'Lightning Teleportation'- The ability to teleport through lightning. *'Liquification'- The ability to change into water momentarily. *'Literary Manipulation'- The power to absorb all information a book contains. *'Luck'- The ability to grant luck or bad luck to others. *'Luring'- The ability to tempt and persuade someone to obey your will and do your bidding. M *'Manifestation'- The ability to appear in spirit form after death and retain all of your powers. *'Mediumship'- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. *'Memory Manipulation'- The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them. *'Mind Manipulation'- The ability to manipulate the minds of others. *'Molecular Acceleration'- The power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn. * Molecular Combustion- The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust. *'Molecular Deceleration'- The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being. *'Molecular Dispersion'- The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level. *'Molecular Immobilization'- The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized. *'Molecular Inhibition'- The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice. *'Molecular Manipulation'- The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. *'Mummification'- A power that allows the user to turn a recently deceased body into a mummy to prevent it from decomposion. The mummy cannot be unwrapped in any way. N *'Nature Enhancement'- The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants. *'Necrokinesis'- The ability to cause instant death. O *'Omnilingualism' - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. *'Optical Fire Bolts' - The ability to shoot bolts of fire from the eyes. *'Optical Energy Blasts' - The ability to emit a sudden shot of energy from the eyes. *'Orbing' - The ability to teleport through use of blue and white orbs. *'Orb Shield '- A form of force field; the ability to create a protective bubble from orbs. P *'Particle Swarm'- The power to fire a swarm of burning particles that can vanquish the victim. *'Pathokinesis'- The ability to absorb a person's emotions and channel them back into the target, even killing him. *'Petrification'- The ability to turn''' beings or objects into stone. *Photokinesis'- The ability to produce and manipulate light. *'Plasma Balls'- The ability to throw balls of plasma energy. *'Portal Creation'- The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes. *'Possession'- The ability to control living beings by entering their body. *'Potion Making'- The ability to make potions. *'Power Absorption'- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability. *'Power Channeling'- The ability to take control of and use the powers of others. *'Power Containing'- The ability to capture and contain the powers of others. *'Power Extraction'- The ability to temporarily strip magical powers from other beings without absorbing the power. *'Power Granting'- The ability to grant powers to another being. *'Power Manipulation'- The ability to manipulate magical power in various ways. *'Power Mimicry'- The ability to permanently copy a witch's powers and abilities if they are used on you. *'Power Negation'- The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them. *'Power Replication'- The ability to temporarily copy and use the powers of another being. *'Power Stripping'- The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers. *'Power Swapping'- The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. *'Power of Three'- The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world, possesed by the Charmed Ones. *Premonition- The ability to recieve a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. *'Pressurization'- The ability to induce high pressure on someone's skull. *'Projection'- The ability to project a desire to reality *'Projective Invisibility'- The ability to make people and objects invisible. *'Projective Levitation'- The ability to levitate other people and objects. *'Psychic Echo'- Connected to the power of Premonition, a Psychic Echo is when two psychics are physically and mentaly connected. *'Psychokinesis'- The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis. *'Pyrokinesis'- An elemental power that allows a being to control fire. *'Pyrotechnics'- The ability to produce and send fireworks above someone. R *'Rage Projection' - The ability to enrage others by magnifying their anger. *'Rainbow Teleportation' - A form of teleportation through a rainbow used by Leprechauns. *'Reality Warping'- The ability to manipulate reality according to your desires. *'Reconstitution' - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. *'Regeneration' - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is. *'Releasing Repression' - The ability to tap into other people's repressed emotions and absorb it, freeing the suppressed emotion. *'Remote Beaming' - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to beam with them. *'Remote Orbing' - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to orb with them. *'Remote Teleportation' - The ability to call for an object and have it teleported to the user. *'Resurrection' - The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself. *'Retrocognition' - The ability to see the past in the form of a vision or premonition. S *'Sand Manipulation'- The ability to create and control sand. *'Sand Teleportation'- Form of teleporation in which the user disappears in a whirling sandstorm. *'Scrying'- One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person. *'Sense Projection'- The ability to take away someone's else's senses and use it for oneself. *'Sensing'- The ability to locate and sense people. *'Shadow Blasts'- The ability to fire powerful blasts of shadows. *'Shadow Manipulation'- The ability to generate and manipulate shadows to various effects. *'Shamanism'- Used to heal and enlighten, using ceremonials which can include rhythmic music, mind altering drugs and mythic journeys into the subconscious. *'Shapeshifting'- The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. * 'Shimmering'- The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", mostly used by demons. *'Shredding'- A form of teleportation that allows the user to disperse their molecules one place and reform elsewhere. *'Shrinking'- The power to shrink someone's physical size. *'Sleep Induction'- The power to put others to sleep with the wave of the hand or via a potion. *'Smoke Secretion'- The ability to produce gas or smoke. *'Smoke-Fading'- A form of teleportation that is a combination of Smoking and Fading. *'Smoke-Whirling'- A form of teleportation that is a combination of Smoking and Whirling. *'Smoking'- A smoke-based form of teleportation. *'Sonic Scream'- The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human, often to such high levels it can be lethal or highly destructive. *'Soul Absorption'- The ability to absorb the souls of the dead. *'Soul Blasting'- The ability to fire a blast of lightning-like energy that can extract the Souls of other beings. *'Soul Projection'- The ability to contain souls of the dead in crystals or balls of white energy. *'Sparkling'- The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. *'Spell Casting'- The basic ability to cast spells. *'Spiralization'- An energy-based form of teleportation used exclusively by Wizards. *'Spirit Absorption'- An ability used by incorporeal beings to feed on spirits for survival. *'Spirit Dominion'- The ability to have control over Spirits. * 'Strangulation'- The energy-based power that allows the user to cause the victim suffocation. *'Suggestion'- The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will. *'Summoning'- The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. *'Super Strength'- The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. *'Swallowing'- The ability to consume and transfer one to a different place, dimension or plane. T *'Technopathy' - The ability to control technology. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. *'Telekinetic Orbing' - The ability to orb things to you or to your target. *'Telematerialization' - The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects. * 'Telepathy' - The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. *'Teleportation' - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. *'Teleportation Manipulation' - The ability to prevent teleportation or manipulate the destination. *'Temporal Stasis'- The ability to slow or stop the flow of time itself. *'Thermal Balls' - The rare ability to create purple balls comprised of highly concentrated thermal energy. *'Thermal Blasts' - The ability to fire powerful blasts of thermal energy from the hands. *'Thermokinesis' - The ability to manipulate temperature. * 'Thorn Spitting' - The ability to produce thorns out of the mouth that contains a toxin that slowly kills anyone who is harmed by the projectiles. *'Thought Projection' - The ability to conjure thoughts and imagination into reality. *'Time Travel' - The ability to travel through time and space. *'Touch of Death' - The ability to kill other beings through a touch by burning them from the inside. This power is triggered by hate. *'Transformation' - The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects according to ones desires. *'Transmogrification' - The ability that allows the user to alter their form into inanimate objects. *'Transmutation' - The ability to turn one form of matter into another. V *'Voice Echo' - The ability to project your voice into a place without being present. *'Voice Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate your own voice or copy another. *'Vortex Creation' - The ability to create vortexes to other dimensions, planes or parallel worlds. *'Voyeurism' - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. W *'Water Teleportation' - A form of teleportation in which the user is turned into water before teleporting. *'Web Projection' - The ability to create webs and communicate via them or trap other being inside them. *'Wisping' - A form of teleportation used by earthbound spirits. *'Whirling' - The ability to teleport in a tornado-like way. X *'X-Ray Vision''' - The power to see through different forms of materials. Category: Powers Category:Lists